falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jalbert Brothers Disposal
|footer = Logo }} Jalbert Brothers Disposal is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 304: "When wandering the Commonwealth, a follower of the Atom may find themselves in need of meditation and a chance to reflect. Or in the case of the cultists here, a pack of Mole Rats. The cultists have joined the Great Atom. You may, too, if you stay long enough in the irradiated garage. It is here you can read Brother Edmund’s Journals (Advanced), unlock his floor safe (Expert), and locate the trunk and Mini Nuke." Background Jalbert Brothers Disposal was a small junkyard located southwest of Lexington, near the Corvega assembly plant. The junkyard had recently become an outpost of the Children of Atom, but the inhabitants seem to have killed themselves from radiation poisoning by worshipping the radioactive barrels. Fires still burn throughout the camp, and it is now abandoned except for 7-8 mole rats. Layout Jalbert Brothers Disposal is a fenced-off area encompassing a few trailers and buildings, with makeshift fortifications including a sniper nest that has a commanding view to the south. A trip line in the junkyard area to the southwest will drop a grenade if not disarmed (under the forklift-looking machine with the raised car hulk). There are indoor areas - a large pre-War temporary building contains a bed. There is a radioactive barrel to the north side, and one can be irradiated while inside. The northeastern corner has a shack containing large amounts of radiation and an advanced hack computer terminal. Contained on the computer is the "Word of Atom" - a log of the fate of the Children of Atom. It also has an expert locked safe, which contains random weapons and ammunition. Slightly to the northwest of the main site is a train car containing a number of ghouls and radioactive barrels. There is a frag mine on the bed of the train car next to a dead settler, as well as an expert locked safe and a number of food items within. Notable loot * Mini nuke - Inside the shed, in the pile of highly radioactive barrels (hidden inside the pile). * Bottlecap mine - On the ground to the right of the Nuka Cola machine that is next to the armor workbench. Notes * There is an armor workbench next to the radioactive shack on the north side. * There is a cooking station next to the forklift in the center. * There is a gun trap located near the large shack activated via trip wire. * There are usable, unowned beds in the trailer. Appearances The Jalbert Brothers Disposal appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Jalbert Brothers Disposal (4).jpg|Top-down view FO4 Jalbert Brothers disposal entrance.png|Entrance FO4 Jalbert Brothers disposal forklift.png|Forklift FO4 Jalbert Brothers disposal pod1.png FO4 Jalbert Brothers disposal pod2.png FO4 Terminal Brother Edmund's journals.jpg|Brother Edmund's journals FO4 Jalbert Brothers disposal workbench.png|Workshop area FO4 Jalbert Brothers disposal cooking station.png|Cooking station Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Abfallentsorgung Jalbert Brothers es:Desguace Jalbert Brothers pt:Aterro Irmãos Jalbert ru:Свалка братьев Джалбертов uk:Звалище братів Джалбертів zh:賈爾伯兄弟廢車場